Camille Leon
Camille Leon is a villain in the television show Kim Possible, featured in the show's fourth and final season. History Camille is a beautiful actress and a former heiress of a cat food fortune, who for reasons unknown was disinherited by her parents. She underwent an experimental plastic surgery procedure that granted her shape-shifting powers, which she used to frame others for her crimes. She has a small hairless cat named Debutante that she always carries around with her. She was first encountered during Season 4 when she went on a crime spree in which she disguised herself as other celebrities and leaving the real celebrities with the blame. During which time she successfully managed to avoid detection by Kim, who slowly began to suspect her, but not her brothers, who successfully unmasked her as the culprit. Camille returned in the episode "Fashion Victim". Now having taken a more mercenary approach to her criminal lifestyle, Camille is hired by the Fashionistas to steal the newest fashion designs from Club Banana. Realizing that Kim also works at Club Banana, Camille also attempts to get back at her by shapeshifting into her and framing her for the design thefts. However, that turned out to be a failure, leaving the Fashionistas ruined and Camille arrested again. Her final speaking appearance is in the 11-minute short "Chasing Rufus", where she is once again making money at someone else's expense by disguising herself as Nikki Nikolas, a Greek shipping heiress. Camille escapes when Kim attempts to catch her, but ends up leaving her cat Debutante behind in the process, while Kim and Ron end up doing the same with Rufus. As Debutante tries to get back to her, poor Camille is stricken with loneliness, which she attempts to alleviate with shopping. Ultimately, when the two pets reach Go City attempt to mail themselves back to their respective owners only to be accidentally mixed up, causing Camille to scream at the sight of Rufus, alerting Kim and Ron, who were lunching at Bueno Nacho. She has a non-speaking cameo in the second part of "Graduation", where she is briefly seen (but with no close up) during Drakken's award ceremony. She also appears in the ending tag at the Café, where she is seen surprising Señor Senior, Jr., by posing as Bonnie Rockwaller, his current girlfriend. Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Due to undergoing experimental plastic surgery, she developed shape-shifting powers which allows to take the appearance of others. She can change the style and color of her hair, skin, and facial and body structures to look like others, framing them and able to steal valuables without detection. Weaknesses *'Clothes:' Camille can change her appearance, but her clothes remain the same when changing form. *'Appearance Identification:' If Camille takes the form of someone who people already knew or saw before, she'll draw suspicion. Wade gave a video of Nikki in the pool with Camille taking her form with her expensive cellphone. *'Memory:' Camille doesn't know about the people whose form she takes. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word "Chameleon", which it changes color to blend in to its surroundings, like she uses her shape-sifting powers to blend in around other people. Gallery Camille Leon 2.jpg Camille KimRon.png 20170807 182830.png Mistress of disguise.jpeg Trading Faces (8).png Trading Faces (12).png Fashion Victim (6).png References See also *Camille Chameleon Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:American characters Category:Thieves Category:TV Animation characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first